


【all蓝】英雄联盟就是个打脸游戏 7

by hyde123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde123/pseuds/hyde123
Kudos: 5





	【all蓝】英雄联盟就是个打脸游戏 7

〉〉〉〉

十

刘青松看他有点魂不守舍，戳了戳他：“怎么？”

王柳羿摇头表示没事，小主播又发来了一条消息。

【蓝哥，要不要面基】

“哎哟？你网友啊？”

“嗯，经常组排的那个，遇到过的，jackeylove。”

“jackeylove？不会就是和你经常双排的那个乱码id吧？”刘青松想到韩服偶尔碰到王柳羿时，对面那个疯狗ad，不仅啧了两声。

“是啊。”

王柳羿看着手机里的消息，犹豫着。

“见嘛，好不容易遇到了，你就不好奇对方什么样子吗？”

本还在犹豫的王柳羿听了刘青松的话，手上打出了回复：【我明天还有训练，算了】

小主播表示理解后也没再提。

倒是刘青松有些不解，“干嘛～？”

“感觉有些别扭……”

王柳羿是个容易想很多的人，他害怕见了面的各种事情，害怕尴尬，害怕性格合不来，害怕样貌让人不舒服，害怕没有眼缘。要是因为这些，以后都没法自在相处，那实在得不偿失。

刘青松立刻就知道眼前这个突然有点害羞紧张的小奶猫到底在想什么了，忍不住无奈：“你啊～”

他意识到对方和自己的非常的不一样，但欣然接受了这点不一样。

“没人会讨厌你的。”

“怎么会呢，我又不是人民币～”

“那应该是正常人都不会讨厌你，你很好的。”

刘青松想了想，将自己的话修饰的完整了点。

“哪有～”

被人喜欢当然开心，王柳羿得到刘青松的认可，脚步都欢快了许多。想了想邀请面基的小主播，还是觉得下次有缘再见吧。

不过刘青松没想到一点，就是当jackeylove知道当初宝蓝是因为他的一句话导致没了面基这事儿之后，果断将刘青松拉入社交黑名单，以至于宝蓝想带着他去见刘青松，jackeylove都表示这个人爷不想认识。

几人找了个地方又聊了许久后才散去，张星冉和张云凯将王柳羿送上回杭州的火车，只等到小少年背后的柴犬挂件晃悠悠的消失在进站的人群里二人才准备回去。

大半夜的火车站仍然有不少人，冷风吹着，张星冉打了个哆嗦，想起王柳羿穿的那一身好像没带围巾，不由有些担心。

“也不知道小宝下了火车会不会冷。”

“你这老妈子属性是改不掉了。”张云凯冻的缩着脖子，搓了搓手，“下一场比赛是tcs？”

“嗯，再下一场就是和小宝的msc了。”

他们两队的积分足够，谁能赢谁就可以进省赛，是半年一次的出头机会，抓不住就要再等半年。

张星冉有些期待，又有些担忧。

王柳羿离开boe，除了因为钱宇和孙前贤，其实还有打不上首发的关系。想起小少年仰着脸说要一起打进lpl的样子，张星冉心里五味陈杂。

“兄弟残杀啊，都加油吧。”张云凯拍了拍张星冉的肩。

“嗯。”

王柳羿回到基地之后，第二天队友几个人找了家小店庆祝了一下，就等下下周和boe的对决了。

“如果能赢，我们就可以从省赛晋级啦！lspl近在眼前啊同志们！”刘峰以茶代酒，举杯举的异常豪迈。

几人杯子一撞，王柳羿第一次感受到了近在眼前的希望。

在两个星期的准备期间，王柳羿的rank度成了全队最高。导致刘峰喊着王柳羿出去一起吃饭的时候，王柳羿才从电脑屏幕前抬起头，眨了眨眼，一脸迷茫地道：“不是前天大家才聚过吗？”

“……王柳羿，你不会是打游戏打傻了吧？打完tcs吃饭的那一次，已经是五天前了啊！”

“啊？”王柳羿抓起手机看了一下日期，噗嗤笑了出来：“我都过晕啦～”

“出去吗？”

“不去啦，峰哥你们去吧，我这边刚开了一局。”

“真不去啊？”

“真真真不去啦～”

刘峰看着继续低头操作的王柳羿，心疼油然而生。王柳羿是队伍里最小的，模样连少年都不算，小孩长得白白嫩嫩，说话也轻声细语，整日还穿着粉色系的童装，每个包都挂着小玩偶，浑身上下都是奶味。跟着队伍里老大哥一起打比赛宛如几个叔叔带着个小学生，在一群肥宅里格格不入。

“刘峰，走啦。”中单叫了ad一声，刘峰又瞅了一眼王柳羿，心里叹了口气走了。

王柳羿这边一局结束，第二局又在游戏里碰到了老熟人。没办法，韩服高端局就那些人，换来换去，早就眼熟了。

对面是jackeylove 和ming，也不知俩人是组排还是单纯遇到了。王柳羿下意识拿起手机看了一眼停留在几天前还说要面基的聊天界面上。

ming：哟，宝蓝！

baolan：ming神。

crhllp：ming你个水性杨花的男人，抛弃我？看哥怎么干爆你。

ming：嘻嘻，来呀～

vmainjkdq（jackeylove）：蓝哥！手下留情啊！

baolan：梦里。

王柳羿看到己方ad和ming的聊天，知道这是熟人相聚，难度高了。

不过本以为遇到ming和杰克会输的局，倒是出了王柳羿的意外，他的这位ad风格与杰克有些相似配合起来倒也不难受。对方行事冲动上脑比杰克爱更甚，然而抓机会的能力极强，并且对ming的操作非常熟悉。几次会死的局面竟然总能丝血逃生，更让人咬牙切齿的是还要亮个牌子嘲讽一下。

ming：……ning！！你等着老子去按你闪现！

crhllp：来呀来呀～嗳～气不气～

ming当然没去按闪现，不过看他们这么聊天，王柳羿大概猜出来己方的ad正是ym的adc了。

他和ym这个ad赢了jackeylove和ming之后，jackeylove立刻就给他发了消息。

【蓝哥刚那把那个ad怎么样】

怎么样？王柳羿想到刚刚的配合，如实回答：【挺厉害的啊怎么了】

【和我比呢】

是因为自己输给对面的ad，所以才来问的吗？在王柳羿心中，jackeylove自然是厉害的，不过……

【怎么说呢，感觉是比你多了一些比赛经验吧，所以对眼位和草丛都更敏感些。】

【当然，也可能是他很了解ming的习惯。】

他发给jackeylove，过了许久对方才回复他。

【蓝哥 lpl有只队伍邀请我了】

王柳羿心中一酸，他的这个小主播以后就会有自己固定的辅助啦。什么一后四妃，对方未来的辅助听到了也不知道会不会笑话。

【恭喜！】

【嗯 说不定以后就赛场上见了】

赛场上见？tga和lpl的距离有多远？比杭州到黄冈远吧？

【好呀】

王柳羿看着自己发送出了两个字后，对方回了一个表情包，就再也没有勇气发别的了。

聊天停留在此处，王柳羿算着tga到lpl需要经历的路程。他们必须在下一周的比赛里赢下boe，进入省外赛，获得冠军或者亚军才能进入lspl，然后还要和ym这样的队伍打，仍然还是要拿到冠军才有lpl的资格。队伍那么多，选手那么多，冠军却永远只能有一个。这条路蹉跎了多少少年人的年华和梦想？它太远了，根本看不到尽头。

王柳羿愣愣的想，曾经的无所畏惧像是被放在火上烤一样，变成了战战兢兢的担心，烧掉的灰被吹在脑海里，带着火星子烧的他浑身疼。

随后空气里突然出现了一股加了奶的桂花糯米味，王柳羿一怔，登时捂住了脖颈间正慢慢凸出的腺体。

他的发情期到了！

王柳羿慌忙站起来，在桌子上一顿摸索，翻到了电脑后面的小药瓶后急忙倒出来干咽了下去。

抑制剂的作用要在几分钟之后才明显，此时的情欲如同大海遭遇了暴风，波涛汹涌，海浪滔天，一波一波从下体逐渐蔓延上来让他浑身发热，腿脚发软。

“嗯～”

不由自主自主从喉间溢出的呻吟让王柳羿更是脸红的像是天边彩霞，他连忙捂着嘴，抓起手机跌跌撞撞跑到了厕所，将自己关在了隔间里。

索性现在基地里没什么人，队员吃去吃饭，教练也早就睡了。

知道没人打扰，他坐在马桶盖上，发现xia/身分泌的液体已经浸湿了nei/裤，平日里舒服的上衣此时也摩擦着因为敏感而立起的小巧ru/tou。王柳羿情不自禁扭动着身子，修长的手忍不住探到下身想去抚慰自己。

此刻脑海里情欲纵横，他只觉得自己如今赤裸地躺在一处空白的空间里，期望有谁能闯进来，占有自己。而迷迷茫茫似乎充盈着浓雾的意识空间里，忽然有一道气息如同薄荷叶坠入了最浓烈的酒中，淡淡飘了过来，给了他一丝清明。他隐约看到了一个人抱着昏迷的自己道：别怕，我只是给你一个临时标记，别怕。

这是那个人！王柳羿蓦然意识到，随即被吹的零零散散的理智似乎被人揉成了一个团子丢出了情欲的世界。

抑制剂起了作用。

他没有力气想为什么那个薄荷烈酒味道的信息素仍然还在他深层的意识里保留着，只感受到已经湿掉了的nei/裤，和微微上扬的xia/体让他极不舒服。低头一看，王柳羿脸上更热了几分，恨不得找个地方钻进去。

“啊～好烦～”

奶气的嗓音此时略微有些沙哑，若是被人听到了，大抵会以为他是yu/求不满的撒娇。

王柳羿拿起刚刚情欲上脑时掉在地上的手机，吹了吹灰。摁亮屏幕后却发现小主播又来了一条信息。

【对了蓝哥，哥们儿分化了】

王柳羿看着分化二字，想到了那天撞上人之后，刘青松的一句“哎呦，有点小帅啊”，腿一软重新坐回了马桶盖上。

小主播就和所有刚分化成alpha的人一样，有些兴奋和炫耀。他拉着王柳羿从他老妈说他想打电竞不如去做梦，聊到看到他分化成alpha后大手一挥同意他去lpl队伍面试为止，王柳羿一边收拾自己，一边敷衍的回答着jackeylove。

他其实有点羡慕。

父母虽然在他想去打电竞这事儿上没有做过多阻拦，也尽心将他的资料改为了beta，但依然改变不了他omega的事实。临走前的担忧和嘱咐都让王柳羿偶尔愧疚于自己的任性。虽然自分化后就被父母教导alpha，beta和omega是没有差别的，是平等的。但现实依然对omega有偏见。

他从不怨天忧人也不厌恶自己omega的身份，但偶尔还是会羡慕alpha们的恣意和强大。

他与jackeylove的聊天停止在了他的恭喜上，小主播说完就继续游戏去了。王柳羿把自己整理好后也没了打游戏的心情。刚刚服了抑制剂的身体满满都是疲惫，他打算给自己放个假，回了房间一把栽在了床上，眨眼就睡着了。

可惜电竞选手的生物钟哪怕是累成了狗，凌晨也能让人爬起来。王柳羿在凌晨2点左右醒了之后，翻来覆去睡不着，索性摸了手机去看各个辅助选手的rank分。

这一看，更别想睡了。别说meiko了，就ming和刘青松的分都已经比他高了100多不止。王柳羿一咬牙，悄声下床，回训练室继续。

队友早在他睡着时就回来休息了，此时训练室大门紧闭。王柳羿怕黑，开着手机的手电筒把训练室的灯打开，门一关，电脑一开，打着哈欠开始rank。

韩国那边有一个小时的时差，也已三点多了，而他好友列表里竟然还有一个id是亮着的。the shy。

他正考虑着要不要打个招呼，鼠标点到对方头像上，发现对方正在英雄选择，于是作罢。王柳羿自己点了开始游戏，排了一会儿也没进，倒是游戏里的聊天框冒出个消息。

嗯？

他打开。

play ？

yes，QAQ

yiqi。

“诶？”王柳羿发出惊讶，这么快的时间里不可能结束一局吧，对方只能是秒了。是看到他来了，所以才秒掉了一局？

王柳羿不敢那么自恋，但是这么一尊杀神要和自己组排，是人都不会拒绝。进了组排界面后，他看到the shy再一次将首选的上单改成了ad，心里突然冒出一股暖意来。突然放松了的王柳羿拖鞋一甩，缩在了电竞椅上蹭了蹭椅背，像极了一只蹭人的猫。

不过这一次让王柳羿打的最舒服的一局竟然是对方被分配到了和辅助十万八千里的上单位。他觉得那一局the shy和他的默契十足，堪比开了语音交流。

事情是这样的，那一局中期他一个辅助在中路被对方三个人追着打。只剩三滴血的塔姆开了e勉强求生走位，迈着企鹅步在野区里希望有人能救他，虽然死了没啥大不了，但他就是不想死啊——

在王柳羿自己都要绝望的时候，刚刚还在上路清兵吃钱的the shy操纵着杰斯一炮打来收了个残血，放e加速之门赶到，开r大招平a收人。残血的塔姆竟然被他保在身后，三滴血一滴没掉。

王柳羿死里逃生，激动了。在杰斯面前转悠了两下，亮了个开心的牌子一起回城了。他这一举动引的对面追着他的一个韩国玩家发来几个省略号，以及一句他看不懂的韩文。

【애정행각을하다，헤어지다】（秀恩爱，分得快）

the shy：【ㅎㅎ】（呵呵）

不过无所谓了，如果是夸奖那肯定是夸the shy的，the shy回复了。如果是骂人的，the shy也回了，不关他的事儿～王柳羿沉浸在自己绝命逃生的快感中。

“神仙呀～”王柳羿松开鼠标给the shy这一个天神下凡救人一命的举动鼓掌～

随后他这个辅助反而和上单一起的时候更多，结局就是二打三，二打一切。

他和the shy一直打到早上7点，起来上厕所的中单见到他这么一大早就在电脑面前rank，惊的直接结巴：“王，王柳羿，你注意点身体啊……”

“噗，都已经7点了吗，我才注意～谢谢啦，早上好。”

“早，早上好。”

中单的提醒让王柳羿从游戏的世界里挣扎出来，一看时间吓了一跳。想想对方那边都快8点了，不由有些歉意。

【sleep？】

【no，flying to China today】

【en？】

【we】

【ok】

王柳羿此时此刻郁闷起自己那初中水平的英语和the shy这半吊子只会拼音的中文了，交流起来是太难了啊。但也总算是搞清楚了the shy今天是要飞国内，是因为we，所以不需要睡觉～

“这样我才良心有安啊～”

等等！韩国飞中国，顶上天也就4个小时吧？一晚上不睡，飞机上能睡好？王柳羿顿时清醒了，但是再想说什么搜肠刮肚也找不到几个英语单词支撑自己的意思。

“啊～我的英语啊，你中文怎么这么差？！”王柳羿小手抱头，开始埋怨。

【bye】

咦？这就要走了？

【bye】

王柳羿慌忙打上一个再见，看着对方的头像暗下去。

“宝蓝，发什么呆？”

有人在后面一手揉上了王柳羿的头发，吓得小猫连忙把腿伸下电竞椅，端正坐直。结果一回头看到ad刘峰一脸好奇的凑过来，长舒一口气：“干嘛，吓我一跳。”

“以为教练啊？”

“嗯～”

小猫点头。

“哈哈哈哈，你这一大早的就……等等，你不会熬夜了吧？不用这么拼吧兄弟？”

“其实，还好吧……”

王柳羿小小打了个哈欠，勉强回答。

与boe的比赛，他要面对的不仅是张星冉还有钱宇……

这是他，证明自己的第一步。

他不能输。

时间过的快，比赛前两天教练喊着几个人起床收拾东西出发去上海。大巴上以刘峰为首五个首发加上两个替补，围在一起打了会儿扑克之后就开始讨论boe的事情。

“他们那个ad，钱宇对吧？玩的还行，就是人太装b。王柳羿你应该清楚吧？”

“我……没怎么和他接触过，所以……”王柳羿缩在一旁看他们几个人斗地主，点了自己的名字后才开口。

“我反正是瞧不上他，好像这个钱宇还去面试过ig，笑死老子了。”

“ig？”

“这几年ig下路不是不太好吗，这sb觉得自己可以去吧，据说还被rookie嫌弃的说什么中单转ad都比他强。笑死老子了。”

“真的假的啊，哈哈哈～”

ig？王柳羿听到这个战队，心下一动。他知道ig是lpl的老牌战队，这些年战绩都很一般，队里面的中单rookie是整个队伍的支柱，更是tga许多中单的偶像。虽然有他苦苦支撑ig不至于保级，但下路问题太多，加上最近俱乐部舆论也不好。对于很多新晋辅助，ig真的不是一个很好的选择，但是……

“王柳羿，张星冉怎么样啊？听tcs那边的说人不错的。”刘峰见小辅助坐在哪儿发呆，怕觉得他插不进话来，故意挑了个话题给他。

“张星冉不是他关系很好吗？”中单确认着问。

“对，星冉哥人很好的。”

他的思绪被打断，索性就不再想了，顺着几个队友给的话题聊了一会儿，ig的事情就被他抛之脑后。对现在的王柳羿来讲，ig与他就像是杭州与黄冈，像是baolan和jackeylove，像是tga和lpl。

十一

比赛那一天是个阴天，阴云低垂。寒冬的风凛冽，刮在人脸上跟刀子一样。

他们从大巴出来，刚准备进休息室，正巧碰上了早到的几个boe队友。

“小宝？！你们才来啊？！加油啊！”张星冉看到他，眉开眼笑，大步一迈上前就过来撸猫了。

“发型乱啦！”王柳羿把他的手打下去，嗔道。

“你这头毛儿早被风吹乱啦！弟弟，一会儿比赛别紧张哈！”

“才不会呢～zoom哥别紧张才对！”

“王柳羿，好久不见。”他和张星冉正说着，孙思泽突然从后面探出，笑着和王柳羿打招呼。王柳羿立刻开心回道：“好久不见！”

“今天加油啊。”

“嗯，谢谢。你也是～”

王柳羿不好意思的挠挠头，这是他第一次和孙思泽正面对线，本来不算紧张的，结果看到孙思泽反而突然有些慌了。

“对了，给你们队的礼物，每个人都有的。”孙思泽说着从包里掏出几个小盒子，递给王柳羿。

“咦，你准备的？”张星冉显然不知道这件事。

“不是，教练说要和兄弟队搞好关系，说是原先自己就是msc的人。”孙思泽解释。

王柳羿看孙思泽递过来，也没好意思拒绝，赶忙接过去，甜甜的给对方道了谢。他看到每个盒子上用笔写着各自的id，拿了自己的后把每个人的都分了过去。

几个人站在走廊上聊了一会儿就被各自教练叫回去商讨战术了，倒是王柳羿第一次听说boe的教练原先还在msc待过。

“哼，送个礼物就想把那事儿盖过去吗？”刘峰瞅了瞅手中的小盒子，随意丢到了桌子上。

“怎么回事啊？”王柳羿问。

“那家伙前些年的确在msc，bp啥的也还好，就是人品不行。具体那时我也刚来不太清楚，据说是和当时的上单勾结欺负队里的omega辅助吧，然后被咱们老板一脚踢出去了。这事儿要是曝光，他也别想干了估计还得判刑，所以才过来讨好的吧。”

“这样……”王柳羿想到那时，本不该他替补跟队的却临时换上了他，这其中或许还有教练的问题。

他一边想，一边打开手中的小盒子，也不知道里面是吃的还是什么，拿起来倒没什么重量。

盒子拆开，他只看了一眼，只觉得胃部难受，下意识想要干呕。忍着立刻盖住了盒子，只差扔了出去。这动作引来了刘峰带着疑惑的眼神。

“咋啦？”

王柳羿咬着嘴唇摇摇头，“没事。”

“一惊一乍，啥好东西啊？”刘峰来了好奇，伸手将刚刚扔在桌子上的盒子勾回来打开。

“啊？就这啊？”刘峰从盒子里拿出一串山核桃手串上下打量，“这玩意儿哪儿都有，你惊讶个啥？”

“没，没有。”王柳羿死死攥着手中的盒子，咬紧了牙关抑制着内心的慌乱。他盒子里的根本不是什么山核桃手串，而是一个小小的跳蛋，上面贴着钱宇的字条，仍然是那三个字：送给你。

这一次委屈远远大于了恐惧，钱宇的骚扰似乎已经让他产生了某种麻木，大脑已经空白一片。只有三个字在脑海中不断自问。

为什么？

他不懂，明明他什么也没做错，却为什么要被这样对待？只因为自己是个omega吗？只因为是个omega就要被人欺负？被alpha骚扰？

“好了，要上场了，你要是喜欢这玩意儿，我的送你哈。”刘峰晃晃愣住的王柳羿，提醒。

“不，不了。”

刘峰见他面色苍白，想去像张星冉那样揉揉小辅助的头发，反而好像吓到了对方，刘峰无奈只好拍了拍他的肩膀，示意该走了。

王柳羿跟着刘峰，上场前将盒子丢进了垃圾桶里，然后便看到了走在msc队伍前面的钱宇突然扭头冲他笑了一下。

王柳羿浑身一冷，使劲掐住了自己的胳膊，克制住了想要逃跑的欲望。

bp开始，王柳羿却根本找不到状态，越是焦急的想要进入状态越是打的不够顺手。也因此，他与刘峰配合不够默契的缺点彻底暴露在对方眼里。下路不断遭到对方打野的gank，刘峰的情绪也逐渐烦躁，麦克风里从刚开始的愤怒到最后的不耐烦，甚至想要尽早结束游戏，他们彻底输掉了第一局。

“王柳羿，你怎么回事啊？你不该是这个发挥啊！”教练在休息室里来来回回，想骂人但又看到宝蓝面无表情的脸，脏话到了嘴边又咽了下去。

“下一局不会了。”王柳羿轻声回道。

“下一把如果他们还打算针对下路，打野多照顾一下。”

如果就这么输了，怎么会甘心呢？那离开boe就宛如是个笑话，就等于告诉boe的队员，他王柳羿的确没有资格做首发，他这个omega嘴上说着证明自己，而实际上也不过如此罢了。

他握紧拳头再次登台，看到对面座位上的钱宇，心中第一次出现了愤怒。

“你们下路组打……”

“我和刘峰的布隆轮子妈练的最好。”王柳羿少见的在教练bp时反应自己的想法，说话时捏着的手青筋爆出。

赢了，才能摆脱他。

“嗯……也行，就轮子妈和布隆吧，好好打。”

“谢谢教练。”

他们的选择没有错，对方选择和上一局一样的打发，死包下路快速解决游戏。然而王柳羿的布隆几次举盾和大招都成功化解了对面的围攻。他减少了游走，保护着刘峰的轮子妈成功发育接管后期拿下第二局。

“就这么弄！王柳羿，保持住哈！”教练笑的开心，王柳羿点点头，他知道他不能让自己待在钱宇的阴影里，他不能被这只手拖下去。

回顾他快两年的tga经历，一次又一次的失败。他每一次都在安慰自己还小，要多磨练，要多学东西。然而他一路辗转，从安徽到天津，再到宁波的boe，和现在的杭州msc，他觉得自己学了很多却总也摸不到那个代表成功的门槛。

他等了这么久，现在终于看到了，看到了从省赛晋级的资格和进入lspl的希望。

不能输。

第三局，他与刘峰仍然拿了布隆和轮子妈，让boe想要死包下路打麻将的心彻底绝望。凭借着王柳羿和刘峰的良好发挥，他们一度在局势上领先。

然而他们从没有想过，压制了对方的下路，boe却有一个实力出众的上单zoom。他们的上单在对线后期开始就已经压制不住zoom的诺手了，加上一波上中联动送了两个人头，诺手彻底起飞。

尽管中期，王柳羿找准机会开了一个堪称完美的团，也没能挽救颓势，对方1换3，靠着护甲和魔抗活下来的布隆只能狼狈逃窜。

在王柳羿的想法中，此时对方追他的三个人是没闪没大，残血可收的，而他们的上单没有参与团战，有闪有大，完全可以收割。他带着三个人往上单的方向走去，却忘记了他们的上单远不是carry型上单，更不是the shy会毫不犹豫的过来救他，一打三。

想要走又想要救的上单犹豫着便被对方砍死在草丛中，msc团灭。颓势已定，他们输了。

“王柳羿！你干嘛过来啊！你死就死了呗！不就是个辅助吗？！！你要是不过来也不致于团灭啊！”

上单在水晶爆炸的那一瞬吼道，王柳羿彻底呆在了电脑前。

“对，对不起。”他鼻子一酸，声音开始颤抖。上单吼完之后，也没再理他，几人将耳麦摘了，默默无言。直到boe的选手过来握手，王柳羿机械地站起身，张星冉走在最前面，拍了拍他的肩，似乎说了什么，但王柳羿耳边一片轰鸣，什么也听不到了。他甚至在钱宇握着他的手，来回摩挲着的时候都没什么感觉。

可孙思泽的话，他却听到了。

“你还是不行啊王柳羿。”

还是不行啊……这话犹如一道惊雷在他脑海中炸开，王柳羿近乎瘫在了电竞椅上。他是如何收拾设备又是如何离开舞台上的，行动似乎都不是他能掌控的事情了。

他们回到休息室，教练也没有说他什么。这一局本也不算是他的锅，作为一个辅助，他的发挥算是队里可圈可点的了。他们输完全是因为上单的实力的确不如张星冉，输的不亏。

王柳羿从台上下来一直到跟着队伍出了电竞馆，都没有反应过来。外面阴着的天最终在这个时候下起了雨，他眼里的泪一瞬间跟着雨一起流了下来。

是真的逃不出那一双手了吗？他彻底被绝望卷入了海洋深处。

从tga到lpl到底要多远？

jackeylove说的lpl到底离他有多远？

太远了啊……他看不到那个尽头。

“卧槽，真尼玛惨，快上车！”刘峰推了他一把，将他推到了大巴上。他毫无意识的走到车的最后，一个人坐在靠着窗户的位置上，头一歪，重重的撞在了玻璃上。

“如果那个时候我不去找上单，会不会好。”王柳羿靠在玻璃窗上，自虐一般回忆当时比赛的每一个细节。

“可我该怎么办呢？我能做什么呢？怎么办呢？”他后面的话几乎是下意识的呢喃。

怎么办呢？就这样一辈子打tga吗？辍学出来就为了打这样一直失败的tga吗？

“만약그가 top 을찾지않는다면좋지않을까”（如果那个时候他不去找上单，会不会好？）

从大巴车下走过两个打着伞的人，王柳羿无神的看着那两个人慢慢走过去，“怎么办呢？我是不是真的不该去上单那里呢？”他思绪混乱，嘴里的喃喃也前言不搭后语。

他不知道车外的这两个人正在讨论他，他听不到对话，也错过了一个人对他的肯定和回答。

“그와상관없다，그는잘못이없다”（和他无关，他没错。）回答问题的是一个略显低沉的声线。

“어?그누구의잘못”（哦，那谁的错？）

回答问题的人轻声笑了，“나라면, 내가이길수있다.”（如果是我，我能让他赢。）

“이게무슨답이야……tga 경기는재미없죠”（这算什么答案啊……tga的比赛没什么意思吧？）

“아니오, 재미있어요，시합보러와주셔서감사합니다”（不，挺有意思的，谢谢你邀请我看比赛。）

那人说着手中伞一扬，笑着露出了两颗兔子牙。

我看到你了，baolan。

—————tbc————


End file.
